Forest Bros!
Forest Bros! is a series of half-hour animated specials created by EliNinja for MTV. The series centers around two friends, an obnoxious boy and his best friend, a sack of potatoes. The series ran from 1994-2013 on MTV and was rated TV-14 in the United States (sometimes TV-MA) Characters Main Characters *'Mikey Loch' (voiced by EliNinja) is an obnoxious 15-year-old (14 in the first 11 specials) boy who lived in a forest since his mom and dad died in a car crash near the forest he currently lives in when he was 13. He is very open-minded and can be a bit stupid at times. He does keep a calendar to keep track on what the date is. *'PotatoManz '(voiced by TheChromePerson) is a walking and talking sack of potatoes who is Mikey's best friend. He occasionally makes jokes about the human race, often saying that "humanity is a peace of trash", but Mikey, who is a human, still finds his jokes funny. PotatoManz is still very adventurous though. Episodes #Beginnings (4/09/1994) - While watching two girls fight to the death, Mikey recalls the time when he and PotatoManz first met, and how things got the way they are now. #Apple (9/28/1995) - Mikey tries to get an apple, but an annoying seagull keeps on stealing every chance he has, angering Mikey. #Forest Chick (4/18/1996) - Mikey falls in love with an attractive woman in the forest and goes to PotatoManz for advice. #Butter Mouth (8/25/1997) - PotatoManz barfs out a bunch of butter and cannot stop the butter from getting out of his mouth. #Helping a Fam (6/08/1998) - Mikey and PotatoManz help a family have the most perfect camping trip ever, while the eldest daughter of the family, who is 16-years-old, falls in love with Mikey, who is two years younger. #The '90s Sucked, for Mikey At Least (12/31/1999) - Mikey recalls and regrets some of the most terrible moments he had went through back in the 1990s. #Forest Court (5/27/2000) - Mikey ends up in forest court (with PotatoManz as his lawyer) due to a bit of a misunderstanding that has to do with a recent wildfire. #Pizzalovers (8/29/2001) - Mikey and PotatoManz protect the forest from a group of forest-hating pizzalovers who want all of the inhabitants of the forest dead. #FTV: Forest Television (6/05/2002) - Mikey and PotatoManz end up on a reality TV show in the forest. #Hoes for the Holidays (12/25/2003) - Mikey gets jealous of PotatoManz when he shows off his 13 girlfriends on Christmas Eve. #Machine (4/09/2004) - In this 10th anniversary episode, PotatoManz builds a birthday-present-machine for Mikey's 15th birthday that can eat everyone in the forest, and boy does Mikey love the present. #The Fam Returns (7/16/2005) - the family who Mikey and PotatoManz helped in episode 5 return for a visit, while the eldest daughter is swooning for Mikey again. #Future Forest (11/23/2006) - PotatoManz visions the forest's terrible future, while Mikey thinks his vision is "a bunch of donk". #Grenade Boy (4/15/2007) - Mikey and PotatoManz meet another dude who loves grenades. #American Sockhole (7/04/2008) - PotatoManz finds a pile of red, white and blue socks and places them inside a treehole. #A Forest Bros! Christmas (12/25/2009) - Mikey has a Rambo-fashioned holiday, and PotatoManz video-tapes the whole thing for "epic-ness" reasons. #Opai Galore (5/19/2010) - Mikey looks through an old ladies' magazine and finds "the greatest boobs he has ever seen". #Ebowla (2/06/2011) - Mikey and PotatoManz imagine how the Super Bowl would be like if it took place in Africa instead of the U.S. #Turkey is Evil (11/23/2012) - Mikey and PotatoManz try to eat their seemingly evil Thanksgiving dinner. #Pretty Strong Dude (7/14/2013) - Mikey's grows some abs after eating some ceral and every girl in the universe is fighting over them. Trivia *The first episode, "Beginnings", was originally going to be aired on MTV in 1993, but was postponed until 1994, when MTV finally approved of the special. *PotatoManz has went through a considerate voice change throughout the series' existence. In the early episodes (1994-1997ish), his voice was a bit more nasal than in later episodes. *The series' animation appearently has no budget at all, as the series is basically animated with still images that last for a few seconds before transitioning. Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Dude2000 Zone